List of Characters
Primary Heroes (Team Isberto) *Ian Isberto (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Gohan (Dragonball Z) Secondary Heroes (Allies of Team Isberto) 'The Ben 10 Alliance' *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Doopy (The Adventures of Taylor Smith Show) *Robin (Young Justice) *Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Ling Yao (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) 'The Powerpuff Squad' *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) (Commander) *Chowder (Occasional visit) (Chowder) *Kimchi (Occasional visit) (Chowder) *Schnitzel (Occasional visit) (Chowder) *Johnny Bravo *Finn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Jake (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Creepie "Creepela" Creecher (Growing Up Creepie) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *May Chang (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Xiao Mei (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) 'Team Puffy' *Ami Onuki (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Yumi Yoshimura (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Kaz Harada (Founder) *Videl (Dragonball Z) *Chowder *Kimchi (Chowder) *Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Marceline (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Spyro The Dragon (Spyro series / The Legend of Spyro series / Skylanders) *Crash Bandicoot *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Michaelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Dukey (Johnny Test) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist / Brotherhood) 'Kongo Jungle Adventure Crew' *Donkey Kong (Founder / Leader /Commander) *Diddy Kong (Commander) *Terk (Tarzan) *Tantor (Tarzan) *Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modren Life) *Cow (Cow & Chicken) *Chicken (Cow & Chicken) *Mike (Mike, Lu and Og) *Lu (Mike, Lu and Og) *Og (Mike, Lu, and Og *Lancelot (Mike, Lu and Og) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Clem (Camp Lazlo) *Izzy (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) *Tak (Tak and The Power of JuJu) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory / Dial M for Monkey) 'The Cody Webb Corps' *Cody Webb (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Owen (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) *Cody (Total Drama Island / Total Drama World Tour) *Ezekiel (Total Drama Island / Total Drama World Tour) (Formly) *King Julien XIII (Madagascar) *Maurice (Madagascar) *Mort (Madagascar) *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Louis The Alligator (The Princess and The Frog) *XJ9 / Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Genie (Aladdin) *Iago (Aladdin) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Conker The Squirrel (Conker series) *Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1) *Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1) *Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1) *Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1) *King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Ren (Ren & Stimpy) *Stimpy (Ren & Stimpy) *Timon (The Lion King) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Simba (The Lion King) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rutt (Brother Bear) *Tuke (Brother Bear) *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Rex (Toy Story) *Hamm (Toy Story) *Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) *Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) *Jaq (Cinderella) *Gus-Gus (Cinderella) *Dantae Hicks (Clerks / Clerks Animated) *Randal Graves (Clerks / Clerks Animated) *Adventure (The Pagemaster) *Fantasy (The Pagemaster) *Horror (The Pagemaster) *The Penguins (Madagascar) *Alex (Madagascar) *Marty (Madagascar) *Gloria (Madagascar) *Melman (Madagascar) 'Don Bluth Adventure Louge Squad' * 'The Yogi Bear Rescue Crew' *Yogi Bear (Founder / Leader / Captain) *Boo-Boo Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw *Auggie Doggie *Doggy Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant 'The Looney Tunes Acme Squad' *Bugs Bunny (Founder / Leader / Captain) *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Tasmanian Devil *Lola Bunny *Sylvester (The Looney Tunes Show) *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Foghorn Leghorn *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Pepe Le Pew *Tweety Bird *Speedy Gonzalez *Marvin The Martian *Gossamer *Witch Hazel *Granny (The Looney Tunes Show) *The Goofy Gophers *Henery Hawk *Hector The Bulldog *K-9 (The Looney Tunes Show) *Pete Puma *Tina Russo Duck *Petunia Pig *Toro The Bull *Cecil Turtle *Spike The Bulldog and Chester The Terrier 'Other Heroes (Cartoon Network, FUNimation, DC Comics, Nintendo, Sega & Warner Bros.)' *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Agent Six (Generator Rex) *Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) *Gwen Tennyson ((Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Max Tennyson (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Goku (Dragonball Z) *Goten (Dragonball Z) *Vegeta (Dragonball Z) *Trunks (Dragonball Z) *Piccolo (Dragonball Z) *Krillin (Dragonball Z) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid: Animated) *Samurai Jack *Dan Kuso (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) *Marucho Marukura (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) *Shun Kazami (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) *Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Aqualad (Young Justice) *Superboy (Young Justice) *Kid Flash (Young Justice) *Miss Martian (Young Justice) *Artemis (Young Justice) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Zolo Roronoa (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Lion-O (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Tygra (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Cheetara (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Panthro (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather (film)) *Masane Amaha (Witchblade (anime)) Supporting Characters (Cartoon Network, FUNimation, DC Comics, Nintendo, Sega & Warner Bros.) *Wendy Harris & Marvin White (Young Justice) *Noah Nixon (Generator Rex) *Dr. Holiday (Generator Rex) *Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Nubiz (Ian Isberto / Team Isberto) *Jayson (Ian Isberto / Team Isberto) *Washu Kozuka (Sasami: Magical Girls Club) *Professor Paradox (Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Azmuth (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Yajirobe (Dragonball Z) *Bulma (Dragonball Z) *Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Edd (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *General Julius Steel (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Hercule (Dragonball Z) *Kibito Kai (Dragonball Z) *King Kai (Dragonball Z) *Master Roshi (Dragonball Z) *Mr. Popo (Dragonball Z) *Reinrassic III (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Nurzak (Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) *Old Kai (Dragonball Z) *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Solomon (Sym-Bionic Titan) *The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *White Knight (Generator Rex) *Circe (Generator Rex) *Raina Cromwell (Dragonaut: The Resonance) *Howling Star (Dragonaut: The Resonance) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Chowder *Kimchi (Chowder) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Finn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Jake (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Snarf (ThunderCats (2011 TV series)) *WilyKat & WiltKit (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Cream The Rabbit (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Cheese The Chao (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. series) *Toad (Super Mario Bros. series) *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Other Characters (Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, Nickelodeon, etc.) *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Winnie The Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Kanga *Roo